Become One With The Animal Inside You
by TARDISwhore
Summary: COMPLETE! 4th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Harry, Ron and Hermione’s animagus potion is almost complete but the Charmed Ones find out and want in. Who will be taking it? And what about a Halloween costume ball? Harry Potter Charmed Xover.
1. Preperations

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells**

Title – **Become On With The Animal Inside You**

**Summary:** 4th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Harry, Ron and Hermione's animagus potion is almost complete but the Charmed Ones find out and want in. Who will be the ones to take it? And what about a Halloween costume ball? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU.

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** This is a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fic. Remus is a wolf Animagus. Lily's is about 4/ 4 and a half months pregnant and will find out the sex in this story. Read my other stories first chapters for vital information.

This is the fourth in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

**_My Parents, the Whitelighters:_ **Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

**_Harry Potter and the Last Battle: _**An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

**_The Charmed Professors:_** Dumbledore goes to the Charmed Ones to ask them to become the new DADA teachers. They accept this offer after finding out they all have wand magic. Leo is also a wizard but came from a Muggleborn family so didn't know. For their first lesson with the 7th years, they summon Grams to show them Wiccan magic. When they talk to Grams after the lesson, she tells them that Harry, Ron and Hermione are to receive more powers soon. Sure enough, Harry receives telekinesis and astral projection, Ron receives premonitions and levitation and Hermione gets freezing time and molecular combustion. Draco asks Paige out on a date and she rejects him, because he is so young.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**Welcome to the fourth story in the Hogwarts and Halliwells series! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm very sorry that I lied about when it was coming out, my internet didn't want to work for a few days, lol.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Preparations

* * *

**

_Hogwarts..._

It had been nearly two years since the potion had been started, but now it was nearly ready. Hermione stirred the potion and added a pinch of billing's root. She had seen the potion go through everything, and it was lucky that it didn't always need to be on the heat. Two summers it had been taken to her house with her, with just simple ingredients needing to be added. Finally, they were within the week margin of finishing. Three more ingredients needed to be added. One would be hard to get, but they would get it somehow. Harry and Ron burst into the bathroom.

"Finally boys. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry Mione, Snape wanted a word with us. Something about apparently disrupting Slytherins while they were studying. I have no idea what he was talking about though." Harry said, with that glint in his eye. The one James, Sirius and Remus got when they were doing something like a prank.

"Harry James Potter, don't tell me that you pranked the Slytherins." Hermione said in a stern voice.

Harry looked at her. "Ok, I won't." He said with a grin.

"Harry!" She screeched. "Why did you do that? You know that-"She was cut off by Ron kissing her. When they parted, she looked dazed. "What was I saying again?"

"Nothing much, just about the potion. How is it coming along anyway?" Ron said.

"Pretty well. Just the Griffin's claw, Hippogriff crown feathers and Dragon saliva. We have the first two, but we need to get the saliva from Snape's private stores."

"Mione, have you lost a screw somewhere? How are we supposed to steal from Snape? When we made the Polyjuice you stole the ingredient." Ron said.

"Do I have to do everything?" Hermione snapped, creating a small flame that appeared in front of Ron.

"Hey, no using your power on me! I only have one active one." Ron complained.

"If I could freeze you…" Hermione pointed in his face, making the flame disappear. "I've done everything we can for now. I'm going to go and see Piper. I want to see how I can stop myself blowing you up." She stormed out of the bathroom. In front of Harry and Ron, Myrtle suddenly appeared, making them both jump.

"She's been very upset lately. In here, crying to herself."

"What? Crying? Do you know what about?" Ron asked.

"No, but she did mention the name Ron." Myrtle giggled. Ron turned white.

"I think I need to talk to her." He ran out of the bathroom.

"Well Harry, now we are alone, we can talk." She said.

Harry gave her a funny look. "Myrtle did you just make that up so you could talk to me alone?"

Maybe…" Myrtle giggled again.

"Myrtle, one you're a ghost and I'm not. Second, I have a girlfriend." Myrtle pouted.

"Well you don't have to have _her_. You can have me. Forever. Just one little jump out of a window…"

"Myrtle, I am not jumping out of a window. I love Ginny and if you don't leave me alone, I will make sure that the Bloody Baron will make you wish you had never become a ghost. Now leave me alone!" Harry stormed out of the bathroom, to tell Ron that Myrtle had been lying.

* * *

_Head Dormitories…_

"I can't believe that ghost, I hate her so much now." Ron said. Harry had arrived just before a fight between Hermione and Ron had broken out.

Hermione snorted. "Why would I go in _there_ to cry anyway. I do have a private room. And I haven't been crying anyway." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think that the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows has anything that will help a ghost move on?"

"I think so. I think I remember a story they told us about a ghost they helped move on." Harry said. "Maybe we should go ask them?"

"Maybe." Ron said. "Was it like this with Myrtle in our 2nd year?"

"Moaning Myrtle problems. Trying to get me to commit suicide so I can be with her, Merlin." Harry shuddered. "Like I'd do that anyway."

"But what do we do now? We have to go in there for the potion." Ron said, flopping on the sofa.

Hermione seemed deep in thought about this. "Harry, Ron, you know the Charmed Ones tower? Aren't the north, south, east and west towers laid out all the same?"

"Yeah. Where are you going with this Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well, what if there was a glamour charm on this tower. To make some of the rooms disappear?"

"Then we would have 3 more rooms, and the middle tower room. And we could move the potion to here. Brilliant." Ron said. "How did you get so smart?"

"She always has been." Harry smirked, only to have a pillow thrown at his face. "Oi, Mione you know I meant it in a good way."

I know. I just felt like throwing a pillow at you." She smiled. The portrait opened and a weary looking Ginny Weasley entered.

"Hey guys. I had to talk to Hagrid for a minute and he kind of turned it into 15 minutes. What's up with you lot?"

"Nothing. Hermione had a run in with Moaning Myrtle. And then she tried to get Harry to kill himself so they could be together." Ron said, stroking Hermione's hair.

"WHAT?!?" Ginny screeched. "That ghost tried to get my boyfriend to… Ooh, I am so going to banish her straight to hell!" She went to storm out of the portrait again, but an unknown force was pulling her back. Straight into Harry's arms. "Harry! Let me go do it!"

"No Gin. We're going to look at the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows to see if there is a way to let her move on. We don't want anything really bad to happen to her."

Ginny thought it over and nodded. "Ok then. I won't kill her again. When are we going to ask them if we can see it?"

"We'll do it tomorrow. Now, who wants to go down to Hogsmeade for an hour or two?" Hermione said. Everyone in agreement, they changed and set off for Hogsmeade, Hermione telling Ron in his mind to pick the Animagus potion up on the way back and put it in her room. She would make an excuse for him while he was gone.

* * *

**Well, what do you think as a first chapter? I'm going to try to make this story longer than TCP but no promises. If it isn't longer, I'm going to be upset. And I'm going on holiday Monday so I'm getting as many chapters out as I can before.**


	2. What The Hell Are You Doing'

**Here's Chapter 2, hope you like. Well, ingredient hunting they go. But is the coast clear? Well, read it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: 'What The Hell Are You Doing?'**

**

* * *

**_Head Dormitories…_

The next day, Hermione performed a spell to uncover the glamours. When she did, Harry, Ginny and Ron's eyes opened in amazement.

"Bloody hell, this is going to be huge now." He was right. There was a spiral staircase either side of the fireplace, which on further investigation led to the same room. There were 4 more rooms, which all had beds in.

"Do you think Dumbledore would let us stay here now?" Ginny asked.

"We're not supposed to know about it though. What would Dumbledore say if he found out?" Hermione said.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think that it was about time you found out." The voice of their Headmaster said behind them, startling them all.

"Professor, we…" Hermione started but Dumbledore put his hand up to silence her.

"Miss Granger, it is quite alright. And to answer Miss Weasley's question, yes, Mr Weasley and yourself can stay in these rooms. We can have house elves bring your belongings up later today. And you must your dorm mates where you are going." Ron and Ginny nodded eagerly. "Take care then." Dumbledore departed through the portrait. The four were quiet for a moment, then laughing was heard.

"Yeah! Can you believe it Harry, we can stay here together!" Ginny flung her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Of course it is. Didn't you wonder why there a door leading from my room to another room. So you can have that room." Harry told her.

"And a door from mine to another. Ron, your room sorted." Hermione said. And I think we should name the tower. Like Charmed Tower." Hermione referred to the Charmed One's tower.

"Well, how about Kinetic Tower? Short, refers to us." Ginny said.

"All agreed?" Harry said. They all nodded.

"This tower is now named Kinetic Tower. So what do we do with the other two rooms?" Ron asked. Harry smiled.

"I think I know some people who would use them from time to time."

* * *

_Kinetic Tower Attic…_

On the Sunday, Ron had moved the potion from Hermione's room to the attic, as they named it, and kept it hidden from Ginny. Harry felt guilty keeping it from Ginny, but he had got this far now.

Hermione and Ron sat with him around the small cauldron. They were currently adding the Hippogriff's crown feathers. 9 were needed so they each added 3. Hermione stirred it and put on a simmer.

"We need to keep it on the heat until the end now. Only 5 days left. We'll need to take it within 1 hour of it going murky brown." Ron made a face.

"Murky brown? Do they want to make me throw up?"

"Ronald, do you want to be an Animagus? I thought so, now stop complaining. After everything James, Sirius and Remus told us about it, there are worse things. Now we need to decide when and how we are going to get the Dragon saliva."

How about tonight, under the invisibility cloak?" Harry said.

"But who will be going? I think Harry and you should go. You can find it easier Mione and Harry can be the look out." Ron suggested.

"How come you don't want to come Ron? Scared of Snape?" Harry teased.

"No, I just thought that someone should keep Ginny occupied, to stop her asking where you two have gone." Ron said.

"That's a great idea." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "This is why I love you."

"What, you don't love him for his personality?" Harry joked. Hermione glared and sent a small flame at his shoulder. He was about to move it with his telekinesis when it disappeared. "Mione, don't do that!" She just smirked.

* * *

_Dungeons, Snape's Private Stores…_

"Ow, Harry, that was my foot." Hermione whispered.

"Sorry Mione." He whispered back. They entered with Harry changing into his dad and orbing them in there.

"Harry, why didn't we just orb here in the first place?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "Wanted it to be like we used to." He grinned. "Lets find this thing." Hermione began to search the shelves while Harry spied through the key hole to see if Snape would be coming.

Kinetic Tower Common Room…

Ron and Ginny were talking about Quidditch (The only thing, Ron found, that she loved like she did Harry) when he received a premonition.

* * *

_**Start Premonition…**_

_Harry and Hermione are looking around Snape's stores when 3 figures orb in._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked. Harry and Hermione looked around quickly, startled._

"_It's not what it seems." Harry said._

"_So, what is it then?" Phoebe asked._

_Harry and Hermione sighed, then began the story of their Animagus potion._

_**End Premonition…**

* * *

_

Ron gasped. Damn, they were going to be found out. He had to warn them quickly.

"Gin, I'm really sorry, but I need to run." He disillusioned himself. "I won't be long. Promise." He left the common room, running to the dungeons and hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

_Back in Snape's Stores…_

Harry and Hermione were both looking now, with their backs to the door. They didn't even see 3 figures orb in behind them. 3 figures that turned out to be the Charmed Ones.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked loudly. Harry and Hermione jumped and turned around. Startled.

"It's not what it seems." Harry started.

"So what is it then?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms.

Harry was about to answer when the door suddenly flew open to reveal… nothing. It closed again. "What the…"

"Harry, it's me, don't tell them." Ron appeared right in front of them, making the all jump.

"Ron, but how did know about them…"

"Premonition. Oh by the way, is there anything to stop your ears ringing afterwards?" He asked Phoebe. She shook her head.

"So are you going to tell us why you need this for your potion?" Phoebe asked.

"How did you know about this? And we didn't say anything about the potion." Harry said.

"Premonitions. Remember? I had one about 10 minutes ago. So tell us about this potion." She said.

"Well, can we find the ingredient first, then we can go to your tower and talk about it. Deal?" Hermione said. The Charmed Ones nodded.

"What do you need?" Paige asked.

"Dragon saliva." Ron answered.

She held her hand out. "Dragon saliva." A jar appeared in her hand and she handed it to them. "Now, can we get out of here?" They held onto her hands and arms and they all disappeared. 10 seconds later, Snape appeared, waving his wand light around. He snarled and closed the door again.

* * *

_Charmed Tower Common Room…_

Harry, Hermione and Ron had explained all about the potion and were now waiting for the Charmed Ones to say something.

"Well, we have decided on one unanimous answer." Piper said.

"So, what is it? How many points are we going to lose?" Ron asked.

"None. On one condition." Phoebe said. "We want in. We want to become Animagus."

"Sure. We have more than enough potion." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Excellent. So, when will it be ready?"

"Friday. Around 8pm." Harry said.

"Ok. We'll meet you in your attic at 8pm on Friday." Paige said. "Now, do you want a lift back to your tower?" 3 nods left Paige on drop off duty, with a disgruntled Ginny at the other end.

* * *

**Hmm, so what do you think will happen next? Well, you could help me write the chapter quicker by pressing this little button in the corner which says submit review.**


	3. Of Costume Balls And Animagus Potions

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, which was, oh no one!!! Please reveiw the next few chapters I'm putting up please! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Of Costume Balls And Animagus Potions

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower Attic…_

Hermione came up alone to stir the potion on Tuesday, while Harry and Ginny went to play 'Quidditch' and Ron was reading a letter he had received from Percy.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I have heard that you were not made Head Boy this year. I am disappointed in this, even more so when I heard that Harry Potter had been chosen instead of you, a more worthy candidate than Potter. Ron, as your brother I want to warn you again about Potter. I feel that he is disrupting you and messing with your mind. I don't want you or Ginny for that matter, to be led astray with his lies..._

Ron screwed up the parchment and waited until Hermione returned to do anything with it.

"Mione, can you do me a massive favour?" Hermione nodded. "Will you set this alight? A letter from Percy." Hermione frowned and sent a small flame at it, smaller than usual but still enough to set it alight, to make it burn slowly. Ron put it into the empty fireplace and they watched it burn together.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked when it had burned.

"He didn't want me or Ginny to be led astray by Harry's lies. Basically what he wrote a few years ago." Ron said quietly.

"Just ignore the letters he sends, if any more. You made your decision, and he made his. Luckily for you, you made the right decision." She kissed him on the cheek, but Ron pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. When they came apart for air, they couldn't keep the grins off their faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Great Hall, Dinner…_

Harry and Ginny were two of the last to arrive at dinner, looking flustered and red. They claimed it had been because of the Quidditch, but Hermione and Ron shared a knowing look that meant it was something quite different from Quidditch. Before any food appeared, Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin our dinner tonight, I have an announcement. On the 31st of this month, we shall be holding a costume ball. This will be for all years and the first classes of the next day will be cancelled." Cheers erupted around the hall. "Yes it is quite exciting. All students will be required to wear a costume. They may wish to cover their identities if they wish, but a spell will remove all masks at midnight. Now enjoy your dinner." More chatter continued as the plates filled with food.

"A costume ball? That sounds like loads of fun, don't you think Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I guess. As long as it's not like the Yule Ball in our 4th year." Harry replied, tucking in to the food in front of him.

"Wha' 'ou gonna go as, 'arry?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food. Hermione hit his arm and he swallowed. "What? I said, what you gonna go as Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Gin, what do you think?"

"Maybe go in couple costumes. Like Antony and Cleopatra, King Arthur and Guinevere, Sonny and Cher…" This last pair got her some strange looks. "Just because I come from a full blood family doesn't mean I can't know about muggle singers." Harry just smiled.

"I know. I like the idea of couple costumes. And I've got an idea for one." He whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

"I love that idea. Well, that's ours sorted. Ron, Hermione, what about you?"

"Not sure. Maybe couple costumes too. What do you think Ron?" He nodded as his mouth was full. "Well, don't know what as yet, might take the Antony and Cleopatra idea. You weren't going to have that, were you?" Ginny smiled and shook her head." That's good then. So, can we know what your costumes are going to be?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "No, no one is going to find out until the night. Actually Harry, do you think that your mum would help me with my costume?"

"Yeah, if you ask her, why don't you try tonight?" Ginny nodded and continued with her dinner.

'Ron, tell Mione that we should talk to Piper, Phoebe and Paige tonight.' He thought to his friend, who nodded slightly. Ron then whispered the message into Hermione's ear, who also nodded at Harry.

The rest of dinner passed without any hitches, out of the ordinary occurrences and the Kinetic Charmed Ones proceeded onto Kinetic Tower. Ginny called for Lily, who took her back to Godric's Hollow to help with her outfit and the three 7th years, after leaving a note for Ginny when she returned, went over to see the Charmed Ones.

* * *

_Charmed Tower…_

"The reason we came was because of the potion. It will be ready on Friday, as you know, and we want to know if you would be willing to join us on the full moon with Remus. My parents and Sirius will also be there and Remus takes a potion that lets him keep his mind." Harry said, explaining what Ron, Hermione and he had been discussing on the way over.

"Yeah of course. That's going to be fun, running around the forest with a fully grown werewolf. So what is this potion he takes?"

"It's called the Wolfsbane potion. It lets him keep his mind during the transformation, but doesn't dull the pain." Hermione explained.

"Hmm, maybe there is a way for us to create a different potion that will let him keep his mind and take away all of the pain." Piper said. Suddenly, a blond and silver tabby cat jumped onto the sofa, scaring them all. Phoebe noticed that this cat looked awfully familiar.

"Oh my God, that's the cat that woke me up a few weeks ago. How did it get in?" She went to pick him up, but it jumped from her side of the sofa onto Piper's lap.

"Seems to like you Piper." Paige told her oldest sister.

Paige was right. As Piper stroked the cat, it began to purr so loudly, it echoed throughout the room. "So soft. Doesn't seem to have a collar though. Wonder who he belongs to."

"Maybe it's a stray from Hogsmeade? Sometimes they find their way up here and into the castle." Ron said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The cat stopped purring, jumped off Piper's lap and ran to the portrait hole. Piper got up and opened it for the cat to get out. The cat ran off like a light. "Whoever he belongs to, he must love them."

"Or wanting his dinner." Phoebe said laughing. Piper closed the portrait and walked back over, sitting next to Paige.

"So have you decided on what you're all going as to the costume ball?" Paige asked.

* * *

**So, with the potion nearly ready and Ginny totally in the dark about it, I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter. And whats up with that mysterious cat popping up again? Hmm, better stay by your computer for the update!**


	4. Animagus Potion And Transformations

**I'm baack! My holiday was great, but there was no internet at all! What kind of camp is that? Anyway, the was a minor glitch with my updating, the alerts didn't go out as I updated, but (hopefully) now its fixed! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, it will answer a question lots of people had about Ginny and to one of my reviewers, I know the 150th ep was season 5 but to fit with my story i just changed when Piper was pregnant. Imagine she wasn't in the ep (I know that's what Paige says to her but imagine something else, like they were still trying for one ok?) Enough with my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**The potion is nearly ready and the people to take it are too. Wonder what is going to happen, hmm?

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: ****Animagus Potion and Transformations

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower Attic…_

The rest of the week had gone smoothly. Hermione had added the last of the ingredients and skipped dinner to watch the potion. Harry and Ron had made an excuse for her, which Ginny didn't buy entirely, but seemed to accept it. At 5:03 that evening, the potion turned murky brown. Hermione grinned widely as she waited until 5:15 when Harry and Ron said that they would be arriving with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Those 12 minutes were some of the slowest of her life, and it was when they arrived that she realised that she had been breathing very shallowly.

"Potion done then?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. She conjured 6 glasses.

Yes. Where's Leo?" She asked Piper.

"He didn't feel like coming. He said he wasn't to keen on the idea of doing something so illegal."

Ron snorted. "Really? I think it's a great idea, becoming an Animagus. You can get away from fights easier, its fun to do and not to mention, you get to hang around with a fully grown werewolf once a month."

"Ron please, don't start. Now, there is more than enough here, we made a bigger batch in case any was spilled. I'll measure it out now, could you conjure some mattresses. We need to be comfortable for at least an hour. That's the sleep which is a side effect. When we wake from it, we'll be in our forms." Hermione was carefully measuring out the potion with a magical measurer. Piper and Paige were transfiguring some of the furniture, like chairs, into mattresses and a huge cover to go over it.

"We'll be able to stay in it for as long as we want and when we want to turn back we just have to think of our human forms. The same for turning into the animal after this, we have to think of the animal and poof. I'd recommend less than an hour anyway. We may have our animal's minds for the first few minutes, but then we'll be able to override the animal and be in control." Hermione had finished measuring and was now taking her shoes and outer robes off, Ron and Harry doing the same. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in baggy clothes and took their shoes off. Phoebe saw a flash of purple and spun around. Nothing was there. She shook her head and moved towards Hermione.

"Now, if we take this together, we'll wake up at the same time." She gave a glass to everyone, who then sat in a circle. "We'll take it at 20 past. That way, we'll know what time it is when we wake up, as there isn't a clock on the wall." Hermione looked at her watch. "Any last questions?"

A chorus of 'No' went around and she looked back at her watch. "Well, bottoms up." Everyone raised their glasses to their lips and swallowed the murky brown liquid inside. They place their glasses at the side and a wave of dizziness came over them. Their heads hit the mattress gently, as they had been preparing for the shock.

A figure came out of an invisibility cloak and smiled at them. Ginny walked over to the potion and took out her own glass. She filled it with the same amount of potion she watched Hermione put in and removed her purple cloak. She seated herself next to Harry and downed the potion. She had just enough time to place her glass down before she fell to the mattress too.

For the next hour, if any one was watching, they would have seen 7 people sleeping, until it reached the 45 minute mark. Then, bodies started to morph into new shapes. Fur and feathers started to grow, bodies grew smaller, claws and tails grew. Soon, there were 7 full grown animals laying on the mattress instead of 7 humans.

Somewhere else in the castle, a man consulted his watch. The transformation should be finished soon. He walked through the castle to arrive at Kinetic Tower. He gave the password and by the time the portrait had swung open completely, he had transformed into the familiar cat and bounded up the stairs to meet the newest Animagi of the castle.

Up 'There' was a familiar face looking down, smiling. Soon, they would be reunited. 2 months, that was it. Smiling, a wave of a hand cleared the Window to Earth and they departed from the room.

In the Kinetic's attic, animals were starting to wake. A blonde dog opened her eyes, looking around at the surroundings. She was surrounded by other animals, an owl, lions and a small cat. She growled at it, making the cat's eyes to open with a start. She barked and the cat meowed, running away from the barking dog. This managed to awaken the other animals. A puma shook his red fur and cocked his head at the lynx next to him. Her fur was a dark grey, but her eyes were a gorgeous brown. A lion lolled his tongue out at the lioness, who yawned and looked away. The owl flapped her wings and flew above them all. This continued for a few moments until the humans inside took control again. The owl landed.

'Ok, that is so damn cool.' Paige commented in animal speech, admiring her new wings.

'Sorry I tried to eat you Piper.' Phoebe sat down and let her tongue hang out.

'It's fine. I think I was about to claw your nose anyway.' Piper sat her cat form down next to Phoebe, watching the other animals. This was when she noticed something strange. 'When we fell asleep, there were only 6 of us. Now there are 7. Who's the trespasser?'

'Not me.' Harry the lion said.

'Or me.' Puma Ron told them.

'Well, its not me, so that just leaves…' Hermione's lynx form jumped away from the lioness who gave a grin, if a lioness can even do that.

'You guys, I'm hurt. Don't even recognise me.' Ginny said, sitting down. Everyone else's jaws fell as far as they could go.

'GINNY!?!' They shouted together.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm gonna leave it there. Don't worry, I won't leave it long until my next update. Probs only a few hours so get your reviews in quick! And the cat is NOT DRACO!!! I Have to make that point clear, ok?**


	5. Other Animagi

**Congrats to Nightwing 509 the only one to guess who the cat was without other guesses! darkcelestial20 said it was a long shot and DrusillaBraun it is one of your guesses but not who you thought it would be funny to see. Cookies and milk to you all!!! And NefariousImp, I HATE SNAPE!!! He is so not the cat!!!**

**Here it is, part two. Hope you like. And a quick list of who is what animal.**

**Harry – Golden Lion**

**Ron – Red Puma**

**Hermione – Dark Grey Lynx**

**Ginny – Golden Lioness**

**Piper – Brown and Silver Siamese Cat**

**Phoebe – Blonde Dog (Think Andrex puppy blonde)**

**Paige – Snowy Owl**

**This is just a chapter to show their new forms off, next chapter will be fun to write. And you finally get to see who this mysterious cat is. Hope you enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Other Animagi

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

'_Well, its not me, so that just leaves…' Hermione's lynx form jumped away from the lioness who gave a grin, if a lioness can even do that._

'_You guys, I'm hurt. Don't even recognise me.' Ginny said, sitting down. Everyone else's jaws fell as far as they could go._

'_GINNY!?!' They shouted together.

* * *

_

_Kinetic Tower Attic…_

'Ginny, how the hell did you find out about this?' Harry asked his girlfriend.

'You've been planning it for 2 years, and you didn't think I would notice you suddenly going off? Plus I may have been watching a few times under you cloak.' She replied. 'And why didn't you tell me?'

'Dunno. Erm, Mione, why did we tell her?' Harry turned to the lynx.

'Don't know. Actually, its pretty silly we didn't tell her. Forgive us Ginny?'

'Of course I do. I'm part of it anyway aren't I?' Ginny licked Harry's face. 'And I got a cool form as well.'

The blond and silver cat watched them all, hidden from view. It was funny, listening to them talking as if they were still human. All of a sudden, Phoebe's nose went up in the air and he felt his hair stand up.

'What's wrong Pheebs?' Piper asked.

'I smell something. No, someone. Not any of us, but they are up here.' She sniffed around some more. 'There!' She bounded towards a corner and bounced onto the cat. 'Oh my God, is this cat stalking me or something?' The cat came out of the corner. 'And there's something else. He isn't really a cat. He's human, like us.'

'Ok, who the hell are you?' Piper asked, standing to circle him.

'Piper hunny, do you have to circle me? You're not a hawk.' The cat said and Piper's jaw dropped.

'LEO!?! What the hell is going on here? I thought you said you didn't want to be an Animagus?'

'No, I said that it would be a waste of time for me. Seeing as when you become a Whitelighter, you get to choose an Animagus form anyway.' He smirked.

'You've been able to turn into a cat all these years? And you never told me?' Piper hissed.

'Well, that explains why he liked Piper the other day.' Harry said, making the rest of them laugh, even Ginny. 'Ginny, do you even know what we are talking about?'

'Kind of. But why don't you tell anyway?' So Harry quickly informed Ginny of what happened on that Tuesday when she was at Godric's Hollow. While this was going on, Piper and Leo were starting to argue.

'Well, it is usually nice to tell your wife if you have the ability to turn into an animal when she thinks that you are a mortal with no power what so ever.' Piper felt the urge to claw his eyes, but held the temptation in.

'What would it matter anyway? It's not the greatest of powers is it, being an Animagus? It's not like I could fight a demon like it.' Leo sat down. 'Piper, baby, you know that I would never lie to you without good reason. I've always been forbidden from telling you and one of the last things the Elders told me was not to reveal this to you. Please don't be mad at me.'

'Leo, you know I love you, but if it was the Elders, then I may have to get up there in this form and claw their robes to death.' She meowed and rubbed up against Leo.

'Aww, you look so sweet, you guys should get married.' Paige said in a sweet voice.

'Ha ha Missy Paige. Just because you have wings now, doesn't mean I can't get you. If I wanted to.' Piper purred as she and Leo rubbed against each other, in other words a cat hug.

'You guys made up yet?' Ginny asked, the younger animals walking over.

'Yes, we have. So, what should we do now?' Piper asked the 'animals'.

'We could go outside by the forest, but how would we get 2 cats, 2 lions, a lynx, a puma, a dog and an owl outside without being noticed?' Paige said.

'I'll make a portkey.' Leo turned back. And pulled his wand out. "Can I use anything?"

The Lion pointed to a quill with his nose. Leo picked it and pointed his wand at it. "_Portus_." It glowed then returned to it's normal colour. "Every one, try and get a paw, or talon Paige, on it." Everyone except Paige put their paw on it, while she decided to fly out of the window. "Ok, well except Paige then. 3, 2, 1." They were all transported outside where Leo put the quill down and retransformed.

'Why did Paige decide to fly?' He asked them.

'Because I wanted to get a feel for my wings.' Paige flew above them and shouted down.

'Should have thought of that.' Leo muttered to himself.

'So, who wants a race through the forest?' Harry said. 'Nothing's going to attack a group like us, are they?' They were all in agreement, so they set off out into the forest. They didn't go too deep, because they were only going to stay in their forms for up to an hour and they didn't want to transform in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. And 40 minutes later, they animals returned to the edge of the forest, panting heavily.

'Well, that was… fun.' Harry panted out, falling to the ground. He changed back and sat up. "We have to do that again sometime." He watched as everyone else eventually changed back.

"Well, aren't we going to do it for the full moon?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but we have to either get to Godric's Hollow, or get everyone to Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"We have classes the next day, but I think we can get you four out of your first lesson or two. And we can get someone to cover our first two lessons." Piper said, smiling.

"Really? That would be so great." Ginny said. She turned to her boyfriend. "Are we going to tell your parents before hand?"

Yeah, we can go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow if you want. All of us can. I have a portkey." Harry got his pendant out and showed them. "It's a direct portkey to and from my house." He told the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Paige asked.

"An heirloom from my dad's side." Harry put it under his uniform again.

"So, when are we going to see them? Tomorrow ok with everyone here?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I can get one of the house elves to look after the boys." Piper said, thinking.

"Ok then. 12 tomorrow afternoon, we'll meet at your portrait hole and we'll visit Godric's Hollow." Ginny told them. Leo re-activated the portkey, and they travelled back to the Kinetic's attic but before the Charmed Ones left, Harry stopped them.

"Would it be ok if I had a look at your Book of Shadows quickly. See, there's this ghost who is obsessed with me, and she wants me to kill myself so we can be with each other." Harry said, a little embarrassed.

"Hmm, I don't think there is anything, but feel free to come over to have a look. Anyone else?" Ginny came forward and the 6 of them left Ron and Hermione on their own in the attic.

* * *

_Charmed Tower Attic…_

"There's nothing here." Harry said, closing the book.

"Well, what is the problem with this ghost anyway?" Piper asked.

"Well, since my second year, she's been obsessed with me. She says that she loves me and if I ever died, I could share her bathroom." He shivered slightly. "Then, last week, she asked if I could kill myself so we could be together forever."

"Well, we had a problem like this before, but he was a ghost because of his obsession in life. We could make a spell to help her move on." Phoebe told him. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. Well, we should be going. We'll see you tomorrow." Harry and Ginny waved goodbye and departed to make their way across the castle to their tower.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think of their Animagi forms. Any good, complete rubbish, please tell me in one of those lovely reviews.**


	6. You Did WHAT'

**So, time to tell the already Animagi about the new Animagi. Excited? Well, if you are yay for you! If you aren't, screw you and just read the damn chapter!**

"abc**" Normal speech**

'abc**' Animal speech/Human thoughts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: ****'You Did WHAT?'****

* * *

**

_Charmed Tower…_

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were now waiting for Paige to finish what ever she was doing. They were going to meet the Kinetics outside and if they weren't there, they would come in. Just as Piper was about to shout up the stairs, Paige came bouncing down.

"Took your time Paige." Piper said to her baby sister.

"Style takes time. So, are they here yet?" She asked.

"No, but we should wait outside for them." They proceeded to the portrait and just as it closed behind them, the Kinetic Charmed Ones walked around the corner.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Harry said, getting his chain out. The Charmed Ones and Leo nodded and they all touched the chain. Harry quickly looked around for any one then said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." With these words, they were transported to the same part of the wood when the Kinetics first saw Godric Hollow.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow…_

He tucked his pendant back in and they walked down the path. When they arrived at the front of Godric's Hollow, Phoebe and Paige gasped.

"It's so beautiful. And it's huge, like Hogwarts huge." Paige commented.

"No, it's smaller. Let's go find my parents then." They walked into Godric's Hollow and tried the living room first. No one was there, so they split into two groups. Harry and Ginny with Phoebe and Paige, Ron and Hermione with Piper and Leo. Harry found Remus in the library, so engrossed in a book that Harry used his telekinesis to move it away.

"Harry, Ginny. What are you doing here?" He asked, retrieving his book.

"What, not happy to see us. Actually we came to talk with you lot. Where's my mum and dad and Sirius?"

"James and Sirius are playing Quidditch, surprise, surprise. Your mum is in the potions lab, brewing my Wolfsbane."

"Well, we need to talk to you all together. Can we meet you on the Quidditch pitch in 5 minutes? We'll go get mum." Remus nodded and left the library.

"Let go get Lily then." Ginny said. They walked to the potions lab, Harry telling Phoebe and Paige about the rooms they were passing. When they got there, Lily had her back to the door, Harry waited until she wasn't doing anything delicate being making his presence known to her.

"Harry!" She ran and hugged him. "What are doing here, with Ginny, Phoebe and Paige? Huh, why are you here?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you lot. We already saw Remus and we're going to meet him, dad and Sirius on the Quidditch pitch."

"Ok then. We'll orb. Paige, can you take care of Phoebe." Paige nodded and two sets of orbs travelled the five people onto the Quidditch pitch, which already contained everyone else.

"Hey dad." Harry said to James. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey kiddo. So, what is this all about?" Sirius asked, sitting on the grass. James and Remus sat next to him and Lily sat in front of James, laying against him.

"Well, something happened last night that you'll probably yell at us for, but still it's been done now." Harry said. James looked confused.

"Harry, what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Well, it started in our 5th year, first it was just Harry, Ron and I, but then Ginny had been watching over it and then we got caught by Piper, Phoebe and Paige getting an ingredient and they wanted in. So we took the potion last night and now. Now we're Animagi." Hermione finished quickly.

"You did WHAT?" James shouted. "You became Animagi, without any supervision? What were you thinking?"

"Well, we were thinking that you started in your 3rd year and became Animagi when you were 15. We're 17, well Mione is 18, but still." Harry said.

"But still Harry, why did you do it?" Lily said. "When we all became Animagi, we were careful. And we had a reason."

"Well, that is why we came to tell you. We were wondering if we could come over for the full moon on Monday." Harry said.

James sighed. "Harry, it's dangerous hanging around with a full grown werewolf. Even we're still careful around Remus. So the answer is…"

"Yes. But show your forms first." Remus said, interrupting James. "James, it's my problem, and if they have suitable forms, then I think we should let them."

James closed his eyes then opened them slowly. "Fine. But I'm not taking any blame in this if your parents find out, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Show us then."

The Kinetics grinned and without ease, a lion, lioness, puma and lynx appeared in the spots where 4 teenagers previously stood.

"Wow, Harry, your eyes." Lily got up and looked into the Lion's eyes. "Is it just me or are his eyes brighter in this form?"

"I don't know, but his mane is as messy as his hair usually is." Sirius said. "Ginny has streaks in her fur that are the colour of her hair, Ron's fur is his hair colour all over and Hermione's eyes are the same." He examined each of them.

"Want to see our forms?" Phoebe asked. Sirius nodded and two cats, a blonde dog and a snowy owl appeared.

"Wow, Piper has her hair colour in her fur, so does Leo for that matter, Phoebe and Paige both have their same eye colour." Lily looked at them all. "Now it's our turn." And with her words, no more humans remained, for a stag, a doe, another dog and a wolf appeared.

'Well, Lily has her eye colour and some of her hair colour in her fur, James has his eye colour and some of his hair colour, its messy like his hair too, Sirius has both eye and hair colour and Remus too.' Ginny observed, like Lily and Sirius had done with them.

'Ha ha, you are such a copycat Ginny.' Sirius said.

'Damn proud of it.' Ginny let her tongue hang out.

'Cats. Can't live with them.' Sirius said, joking. 'Why don't the dogs stick together?'

'Fine by me.' Phoebe giggled and Piper groaned.

* * *

**Well, was that any good? I decided to make this a two part chapter, so look out for part two, coming to a webpage near you soon! And please, I realy think that you should all write one of those great reviews I've been hearing about!**


	7. Animagi Conversations

**Well, here it is, part two! I really hope you enjoy reading it, I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: ****Animagi Conversations

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

'_Ha ha, you are such a copycat Ginny.' Sirius said._

'_Damn proud of it.' Ginny let her tongue hang out._

'_Cats. Can't live with them.' Sirius said, joking. 'Why don't the dogs stick together?'_

'_Fine by me.' Phoebe giggled and Piper groaned.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow Quidditch Pitch…_

'Do you always have to be like that Phoebe?' Piper asked.

'What's wrong with me?' She asked, sitting down next to Sirius. She was quite large, but Sirius was still bigger than her. They looked like a good couple more than one of the group thought.

Piper shook her cat head. 'Never mind. So, are we going to be able to come Monday?'

'What do you think Prongs?' Sirius asked.

'Well, I think they can defend themselves from that wolf guy we hang around with.' James said, grinning inwardly.

'Watch it Prongs.' Remus growled, but the tone in his voice let them know he was joking.

'Or what Moony, gonna try and catch me?'

'You chase him, I'm in too.' Sirius lolled his tongue out. 'But I'll chase you Moony.'

'Will you now? Let's see if you can catch me first Padfoot.' Moony ran down the Quidditch pitch, with Sirius on his tail.

The rest of the 'animals' watched on in amusement as the two canines ran after each other.

'I don't think they ever did grow up, did they?' Lily asked James.

'No. And you only realise this now.' James changed back and stretched. Lily followed then Harry, Ginny, Hermione and soon the animals that remained were Sirius and Remus.

"Maybe we should give you all nicknames while we wait. Marauder names." James said. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked eager but the Americans looked confused.

"What's a Marauder name?" Leo asked.

"When Sirius, Remus and I were at school, we were a group called the Marauders. We basically pranked anything that moved. But when we became Animagi, we gave ourselves names. Remus is Moony because he is a werewolf, Sirius is Padfoot because he is a dog, I'm Prongs because I'm a stag and our other fri…" James cut himself short, so Lily finished for him.

"There was a fourth member of the Marauders. Peter Pettigrew. But he was a traitor. The reason we died. He was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. We thought that he was lost, but a few months ago when Voldemort was defeated, he jumped in front of Harry when Voldemort cast the killing curse at him."

"That was because I saved his life in my third year." Harry said quietly.

"Well, Peter was a rat Animagus and his name was Wormtail. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." James smiled at some of his memories from Hogwarts.

"You ok James?" Lily asked quietly, so only he could hear her. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up. "So, Marauder nicknames."

"I think Piper should be Kit." Phoebe said with a slight laugh. Paige and Leo smiled.

"Why Kit?" Lily asked.

"Because when we first became witches, we had a familiar called Kit. She was a Siamese cat who looks very similar to Piper's form." Phoebe said.

"And Phoebe's looks like the Andrex dog on television." Hermione said, only the Americans and Harry getting the joke. "Hey, how about Drexie?"

"I like that. Kinda cute." Phoebe thought it over. "Yeah, that's mine."

Paige, you should be something like Flyte." Ginny said.

"Flight? A little bit boring isn't it?" Paige said.

"Well, spell it differently, like F-L-Y-T-E. " Ginny told her.

"Hmm, I like it like that. Yeah, I think that one is mine. Now onto you kids."

"How about Leaena for Ginny, and Feles for Ron." Said Hermione, after thinking for a few moments.

"And what do they mean?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Leaena means Lioness in Latin and Feles is Cat in Latin."

"How the bloody hell did you know those off the top of your head?" Ron asked. "I actually like that. Feles."

"Right, so we have Kit, Drexie, Flyte, Leaena and Feles. We need Leo, Harry and Hermione's names. Leo, since you have silver fur in your form, how do you like Argent?" James said.

Leo nodded. "That sounds great."

"Hermione, Pounce for you. When you were in your form yesterday that's all you could do." Ron said. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Now Harry, I don't know about you."  
"A lion, so how about…Pads? You pad around don't you?" James said.

"It's ok. I kinda like it." Harry said.

"Kinda like what?" Sirius asked, walking back over with Remus.

Harry smirked. "Got bored with your little game did you?"

"Hush you." Sirius glared at him then ruffled his hair. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Marauder names." James said. Sirius grinned. "Sorry Padfoot, we already named everyone."

"Everyone? Oh…" Sirius frowned.

"Well, you were too busy dancing around with Remy." James grinned.

Remus groaned. "Don't call me Remy, Jamie Boy."

"Then don't call me Jamie Boy."

"Don't even start that. Can we even know what the names are? Please?"

"Yes, since you asked ever so nicely." Lily said. "We have Messrs Feles, Argent and Pads and Madams Kit, Drexie and Flyte." She pointed to each person as she said them.

"You named them all in a few minutes?" Sirius said.

"It was nearer 10 minutes Padfoot." James said. He looked up at the sky and saw there were rain clouds approaching. "Should we take this inside? Unless we want to get soaked?" They made their way across the pitch and into the mansion. Lily got 12 butterbeers and levitated them into the living room. She sent it to each person who took a drink.

"So with the transformation, you take a Wolfsbane potion, right?" Piper asked Remus.

"Yeah. It lets me keep my human mind in the wolf's body. Still bloody painful though."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I can add something to the potion that will dull the pain too." Remus' eyes widened.

"Really? You can do that?" He asked.

Piper smiled. "I can try. But I won't be able to get it done until next full moon. I might even be able to make it a permanent potion, so it will activate on each full moon but you only have to take it once."

"Is that even possible?" Remus asked.

"Well, I can make it possible. Any friend of Lily and James is a friend of ours."

"And maybe more than a friend." Sirius muttered under his breath, looking at Phoebe.

* * *

**Ooh, well, it seems that Sirius has a little crush on Phoebe. Will she feel the same way as him? Please give me your opinion of what should happen. You know, you could also tell me what you think of the chapter in a lovely, lovely review… ay?**


	8. And They Call It Puppy Love

**Part three of this huge chapter. I really hope you like it. I loved writing it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: ****And They Call It Puppy Love

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_So with the transformation, you take a Wolfsbane potion, right?" Piper asked Remus._

"_Yeah. It lets me keep my human mind in the wolf's body. Still bloody painful though."_

"_Well, I was thinking, maybe I can add something to the potion that will dull the pain too." Remus' eyes widened._

"_Really? You can do that?" He asked._

_Piper smiled. "I can try. But I won't be able to get it done until next full moon. I might even be able to make it a permanent potion, so it will activate on each full moon but you only have to take it once."_

"_Is that even possible?" Remus asked._

"_Well, I can make it possible. Any friend of Lily and James is a friend of ours."_

"_And maybe more than a friend." Sirius muttered under his breath, looking at Phoebe.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

"Phoebe, would I be able to talk to you for a minute?" Sirius asked. The Kinetics and Paige were talking privately and Piper, Leo, Lily and James were talking.

"Yeah sure." He led her out of the room. They ended up in the library. "So, what's up?"

"Well, it's just, I heard about the Halloween ball, and I was wondering if you had any one to go with yet?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"No not yet. Why, are you asking me on a date, Mr Black?" She said in a seductive tone.

Sirius grinned. "Why yes my lady, yes I am. I've been trying to figure something out about you. Ever since I met you in August, I feel like I'm drawn to you."

Phoebe thought back to when she first met Sirius. She finally figured out what it was about him. "I felt the same way. I've been trying to figure out why I felt that way since then."

Sirius grinned even more. "And it might have something to do with our Animagi forms." Phoebe looked confused and cocked her head slightly. "When two people are soul mates, their Animagi forms will be the same of similar."

Phoebe gasped slightly but not loud enough that Sirius heard her. Then she smiled. "I wonder if Harry and Ginny know that."

"And Piper and Leo. I know that Lily and James know, because me and James were the ones who found the book that said it. Although, when we went to get it just after graduation, the page with it on was ripped out."

"Wonder why it was just that page." Phoebe wondered out loud.

"The million galleon question. James, Remus and I have been trying to figure that out since we discovered it was gone."

"Well, maybe it will turn up soon. Or we could get Paige to orb it to her." Phoebe suggested. "Was it anything important?"

"Not really. Me and James know what it says but it would be nice to re-read it. There were some interesting things about soul powers, twin powers if you like."

"And what, pray tell, were these powers like?" Phoebe asked.

"Powers that connected them. Telepathy, but only between themselves, Empathy, feeling what the other is feeling or the ability to travel to where the other one is." Sirius explained. "But a couple can only receive these powers when they have become Animagi. But I can't remember how rare they are, if most people have them of just like 1 in a 1000."

"So why do you need this paper, if you can remember all of that?" Phoebe asked him.

"Because I can't remember all of it. That is basically clip notes version." Sirius told her.

"There you are!" Harry appeared in front of them. "We wondered where you went to."

"We were just talking." Sirius defended him and Phoebe.

"Right." Harry didn't believe him for one moment. "Well, are you going to rejoin us?"

"Yes. Don't think you can get away with patronising your godfather Harry. I am a Marauder."

"I'm scared, not. Now come on." The three of them walked back into the room.

* * *

_Later, at Kinetic Tower…_

The visit had taken another hour as they were all talking about the upcoming Halloween costume ball. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had all been invited by Dumbledore, and Sirius had already asked Phoebe, Remus asked Paige. Leo would be going in his army uniform, Piper, Phoebe and Paige would be wearing 17th century dresses, like Piper and Phoebe had with Prue when they had been sent back to that time, Sirius would be going as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, apparently he had seen the movie but no one knew when (Harry and Ginny suspected it was in Godric's Hollows electrical room while they were away at Hogwarts), Remus was going in traditional 17th century clothing, so to match Paige's outfit, and Lily and James were going as Rose and Jack from Titanic. Ron and Hermione were going as Antony and Cleopatra and Harry and Ginny's costumes were secret to everyone except Lily. Apparently, Ginny had already got her outfit, with a little help from Lily, and she would find the outfit for Harry before the full moon.

* * *

**Oh my God, I am so disappointed with myself. My shortest chapter yet. But still, next few chapters, the full moon. Yayness! And please tell me what you think of Sirius going as Jack Sparrow. I think that he would make such a great Jack, but then again, Johnny Depp would have made a great Sirius Black, don't you think? Or am I just rambling on a bit?**


	9. Full Moon Part 1

**Well, here it is the full moon at last. With one werewolf and 11 other animals, how many chapters will this be? Well, hope you enjoy it anyways. And thanks to my reviewers of the last two chapters, keep it up guys!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: ****Full Moon Part 1

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow…_

"You may transform now if you wish. Sirius and I will be going down with Remus. When we come up, we're going to go over to the pitch and forest. There's a spell on the forest for 15 miles each way so no one will see any of you. Sunrise is at 5:43am. Moonrise is 7:16pm, so there are 6 minutes left. This is your first full moon with a full grown werewolf, so please be careful. We may not get infected in animal form, but he still has claws and teeth. Now, any questions?" James asked.

"Remus wouldn't kill us would he? He has taken the potion hasn't he?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes of course he has. We weren't going to let you have a wild werewolf running around. We aren't stupid enough to do that again." Sirius said. "Honestly Prongs, scaring them like that."

"Yeah, ok. So no other questions? We'll go get Remus settled then." James and Sirius left to go into the Room of Requirement **(A/N: Remember, they have one similar to the one at Hogwarts. Any suggestions for names I can call it instead of Room of Requirement would be appreciated)**. Lily was the only one experienced with a full moon left.

"Lily, how long does it take for him to… change?" Piper asked.

"Less than 5 minutes. But with the pain, it seems a lot more." Lily replied.

"What if we could use a spell to remove the pain of this transformation? Then when you work on the potion for next month, he won't have any pain then anyway." Phoebe said. Lily nodded.

"It's worth a try."

"If I may be allowed to see him while he's transforming, then the spell may work better." Phoebe asked.

"I'll go ask Remus." Lily disappeared from view while Phoebe started working on a spell. Lily returned within a minute. "Remus says he is fine with you being in the room, but he wants to warn you, it may get slightly sickening."

"I have seen my share of sickening, don't worry about me." Phoebe was writing on a small notebook with an equally small pen. Quills were fine at Hogwarts, but for writing down quick spells, this was much more convenient. "Done. It's not long, but it should do the trick just fine."

"Wow, how fast can you write spells?" Harry asked.

"Well, this one is only short, 4 lines, I can write longer ones but some need more thought into what demon you'd be vanquishing. Or what ever the purpose is. This one will remove the pain and also rids him of the wolf inside, just for good measure." Phoebe explained.

"Will we ever be able to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You have Wiccan and wand magic, which means that you can use both Latin and rhyming spells." James walked around the corner.

"Phoebe, if you're going to do this spell, you need to come now." Phoebe walked out with James into a door which entered into a plain looking room, with just a fire place and a padded area on the floor. Remus was already sitting on the floor. He looked up at her.

"What is the spell you're going to do?" He asked.

"It will remove the pain of the transformation and, just for good measure, rid you of your wolf counterpart." Remus nodded.

"When do you have to cast it?" He asked.

"I can cast it as soon as you feel the pain." Phoebe told him. She looked up at Sirius and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "Hey Sirius."

"Hi Phoebe." He greeted.

Remus flinched as he felt the pain of the transformation start. "Phoebe, cast it." He gasped out.

Phoebe looked at the note book and read the spell aloud:

"_Werewolf with a gentle heart_

_The vicious side will now depart_

_Remove the pain, let him be free_

_As I will, so mote it be._"

As she finished the spell, Remus glowed white for a second. Then he was breathing normally again. Although he looked in no pain what so ever, he was still transforming. "Remus, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tickles a little." He said. Then he couldn't say any more as his snout started to grow. Within a few minutes, he had transformed into a werewolf. But Phoebe wasn't scared at all. He howled and made her jump slightly, but then she changed into her dog form, along with Sirius. 'How was it Remus?'

'It was fine. It tickled when my fur was growing, but that was it. I felt no pain, and I can't feel the wolf at all. Usually I can still feel him, but tonight, I can't feel anything. Thank you so much Phoebe.' He went over and licked her face. Sirius wanted to growl at Remus, but stopped himself. Why was he so protective of Phoebe?

"Should we go get the others?" James asked, still in his human form. Nods from all three canines confirmed it and he opened the door and transformed into a stag. When they arrived back in the living room, 2 lions, a puma, a lynx and an owl were having a conversation, while Piper, Leo and Lily were talking too.

'Remus, how are you? Did the spell work?' Harry bounded over, Ginny following. Hermione was living up to her Marauder name and trying to pounce on Paige, who kept avoiding her.

'Yeah, Phoebe's spell worked so well, I can't even feel the wolf in my mind.' Remus told him. Lily the doe walked over, leaving two cats to help Hermione chase Flyte. **(A/N: I won't be using their nicknames while they are transformed, only sometimes.)**

'You look good Remus, bet you haven't felt this way on a full moon before.'

'I know Lils. It's great. I can't thank you enough Phoebe.' He turned to the blonde dog.

'Seeing you like this is thanks enough. Now, didn't someone say something about going out into the forest?' And the animals made their way out across the Quidditch pitch, with the help of pre-set lanterns to the forest and good noses.

**

* * *

Who liked that chapter? The spell is mine, I (see that, I!!) made it up (which is why it's not great) but I own it! Now, why don't you press that button down there, the one that says submit review, and encourage me to get the next chapter up soon… hmm? **


	10. Full Moon Part 2 And Getting Ready

**Part two of the full moon, sorry if it's not great, I guess my mind isn't working too well because my muse seems to have left me. And I own the name of the forest.**

"abc**" Human speech**

'abc**' Animal speech/Human thoughts**

'_abc**'**_** Animal thoughts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: ****Full Moon Part 2 And Getting Ready

* * *

**

_Godric's Forest…_

'Harry, I bet you can't catch me!' Ginny called to her boyfriend, who was running slightly behind her.

'I bet I can. Here I come.' He speeded up but so did she. She was dodging the trees easier than he was but he was catching up still. Finally, when he caught up, they fell over, Harry's upper body on Ginny's.

'Harry…' She started.

'Yeah?' Harry said, his bright green eyes looking into her blue eyes.

'You're crushing me. Could you get off please?' If lions could blush, Harry would have been red.

'Sorry.'

'This way is better.' She lay on him and licked his face. In return, he licked her face.

'Harry! Ginny! Where'd you go!' Ron called out.

'Bloody hell, does he know nothing about timing.' Harry grumbled. _'Ron, your bloody timing. I'm going to get you as soon as I find you.'_

'Like I'm scared Harry!' Ron called out loud. Harry growled.

'Harry James Potter, leave my brother alone. I want to have a go at him myself.' Ginny grinned widely. They met back with the other animals, Ron looking like he was about to run off.

'What wrong, Ron?' Harry asked innocently.

'Nothing.' Ron replied quickly. He pulled himself into Harry's mind but still stayed partly in his body. _'You wouldn't really kill me would you?'_

'_Of course not. I'm giving Ginny that pleasure.'_ Harry pushed him out of his mind. Ron looked a little dazed, then looked at Ginny who grinned and bared her teeth at him.

'Ok, if we could stop threatening Ron, who wants to take a run down to the lake?' James asked.

'Last one there gets pushed in!' Sirius shouted and a stampede of animals crushed the floor as they followed the direction of Sirius and Remus, who were leading.

The lake seemed far away, but they were there within 10 minutes of running. Ron, it turned out, was last, so with the help of Harry, Sirius and Phoebe, they pushed him into the lake.

'I can't believe you did that!' He said getting out.

'Wasn't cold though, was it?' James asked.

'No, it seemed warm.' Ron said, shaking and soaking everyone with the water.

'That's because the water is charmed to stay that temperature all year around. In the winter, it seems hot, the summer its cooler. And a great place to swim.' James told them all.

'Cool, so who wants to come for a swim?' Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Phoebe all ran into the water and jumped. The splash was enough to get Piper, Leo, Lily, James and Remus wet. Paige was higher so she was safe.

'Oi, don't get us all wet. Some of us want to stay dry!' Remus called out. 'I don't why I should even bother with them.'

'Phoebe is always like that. Willing to try anything, ready to follow. And a natural swimmer. We both loved swimming when we were younger. Prue would try and stay away from water as much as possible.' Piper said.

'Yes, we heard about that from Prue.' James said.

'She was a lovely woman. It was such a shame that she died so young.' Lily said. 'But the Elders will let you see her soon. Don't worry.'

'How do you know that? Have the Elders decided to let her see us?' Piper asked.

'Yes, but we can't say when. But it will be before Christmas. We can't any more than that.' Lily told her, smiling inwardly.

'That's enough. Thank you.' Piper looked at Phoebe, who was barking and yelling at Sirius, who had just dunked her under the water.

'Sirius whatever your middle name is Black! Your hide is mine!' Phoebe yelled, swimming after him.

'If you can get me!' He shouted back. 'And the middle name is Lee!'

The games continued until around 3 in the morning. James told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to go back to the mansion to get some sleep. They grumbles but did as they were told. Lily came with them, as she had an appointment with a healer in the morning. They followed Lily back and fell asleep in their animal forms. The others stayed out until the sun rise. Remus, again. Felt no pain in the transformation and hugged Phoebe as soon as she changed back.

"It was nothing Remus." She told him and they orbed back to the mansion and fell asleep. No one woke up until at least 9. Everyone was up by 10 and the Charmed and Kinetic Charmed Ones orbed back to school by 11.

* * *

_Transfiguration Class..._

"Students, I have an announcement about tonight's ball. The last two lessons of today will be cancelled so to prepare for the ball." McGonagall paused for the cheers to die down. "The ball shall begin at 6pm and continue throughout the night. Though I may remind you that you will still have to attend all lessons save the first two tomorrow. Now, onto my lesson, what can you tell about Animagus?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione smirked at each other. This was too easy. All three of them raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"An Animagus, or Animagi, is a witch or wizard who can change into an animal." Ron told her. Whispers from around the Slytherins told him that they didn't think he would know about that.

"Very good Mr. Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor. To become an Animagi, you must brew a potion that takes around 2 years to make. When the wizard takes the potion, they will fall into a sleep that lasts around an hour. During this sleep, the drinker will change into the animal for when they awaken. After this point you will just have to think of either your human or animal form to change. Are there any questions?"

"Can you become an Animagus at any age?" Malfoy called out.

"Yes, but it is very difficult to find the ingredients at a young age, such as yours Mr. Malfoy, and it is near impossible to find certain ingredients." McGonagall replied to his question. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled. They were going to enjoy this lesson.

* * *

**Well, it's not much, but still, I think that it's alright. Why don't you tell me your opinion in one of those lovely reviews? Just press that purple button in the corner and write what you think? The Costume Ball is next, but haven't decided on one or two chapters yet, but will probably be two.**


	11. Of A Costume Ball And A Blooming Romance

**Well, here it is, hope you enjoy! This definitely going to be a two parter, and you finally get to find out what Ginny and Harry are going as! And also, I disclaim the lyrics to any songs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Of A Costume Ball and A Blooming Romance

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower…_

Harry was fixing his outfit in his room. Lily had come over earlier and given Ginny her outfit, and Harry had not been able to see it yet. She had also given Harry his outfit.

Meanwhile, Hermione was glamouring herself to give her black sleek straight hair and full Egyptian makeup. Ron was fixing his outfit and walked into Hermione's room. "How did you persuade me to wear a skirt again?"

"Because you love me, and I think you look very handsome." Hermione said. She put the necklace on and stood up. "Well, what do you think of me?"

"Mione, you look stunning." Ron grabbed her back. "I reckon I'll have to fight them off you tonight."

Ron, I think that's going a little too far…" Hermione said.

"No it really isn't. Just a minute, I'll get a second opinion." Ron opened his door and walked over to Harry's room. 2 minutes later, they both walked in.

"Wow, Hermione is that really you? You look so different." Harry said, jaw dropping.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" Hermione smiled.

"Compliment. I mean, you look gorgeous. Why do you want to go with a guy in a skirt?" Harry poked Ron.

"Shut up Harry." Ron said.

"What ever. I'm going to go get Ginny. You go on ahead. We'll meet you and my parents down there." Harry walked back across the common room and into his room. He knocked on Ginny's door from his room. She opened it slightly. You ready yet Gin? It's just gone 6."

"Yeah. I'm ready, but I just need one minute more, ok?" Harry nodded and Ginny closed the door. Harry stood in front of his mirror and checked his suit once more. His hair was still unruly, but he doubted anything could tame it. He straightened his mask, which covered his eyes. A small cough from behind alerted him that Ginny had finished. He turned around and gasped. She was wearing a silvery white ball gown, her dark red hair was up in a neat bun with just a few strands hanging down and on her feet she wore charmed shoes to make them look like glass. In her hair she wore a small tiara and she wore a mask that was the same colour as her dress which covered just her eyes. In short, the perfect Cinderella for her Prince Charming.

She smiled. "Well, Harry, are you going to say anything, or stand around gawking at me?"

"Sorry, it's just… you look absolutely stunning. You look perfect."

"You're just saying that." Ginny blushed slightly.

"No I'm not. I really mean it. I think that I'll have to keep you covered up, because everyone is going to want to dance with you." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Harry, but I can defend myself. Shall we then?" Harry offered his arm and Ginny took it. They proceeded down to the great hall where there were many different costumes from all years. Even some of the teachers had worn them. The music had began playing, which was to consist of both magical and muggle bands. 'I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor' by Artic Monkeys was playing as they entered.

"Wow, look at everyone's costumes." Ginny said. There seemed to be characters from every time period it seemed, and nearly everyone was dancing.

"Care for a dance, mi'lady?" Harry asked, bowing.

Ginny giggled. "Why yes kind sir." They walked onto the edge of the dance floor as the song changed to 'Everywhere' By Michelle Branch. Being slow-ish, partners got together. Harry held Ginny close to him as they moved to the music.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that drifting over me_

_And when I wake your never there_

_And when I sleep your everywhere, you're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_And tell me why your here and who you are_

_Cos every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep your everywhere_

_Cos you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognise the way you make me feel_

_Cos I think that you might not be real_

_A sense of now the waters getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me, away from me_

_Cos you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_When I touch your hand_

_Its then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always like my way_

_There never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_Cos you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Cos your everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Only everyone I see_

_So tell me, do you see me?_

"Harry, you are everywhere to me." Ginny said softly. The music turned into a more upbeat tempo and Harry and Ginny started dancing faster.

Ron looked over the crowd. Everyone was all dancing, but he hadn't seen Harry or Ginny yet. Then through a gap in the crowd, he saw a familiar flash of red hair. He waited until Hermione got back, then they made their way through to find them.

"Ginny, is that you?" Hermione asked when they reached them.

Ginny smiled. "Of course it's me, if Harry was dancing with some other red head, I might get quite jealous."

"Well, would you get jealous if I did?" A voice said behind them. Harry turned to find it was Lily. "Ginny, didn't I tell you that outfit would look good?" Ginny nodded.

"Wow Ginny. Maybe I should have come with you." James joked, who had just appeared.

Harry could see the Charmed Ones with their dates coming over too. They walked to find a table and they all sat down. Piper and Phoebe had used the same outfits from when they travelled to meet Charlotte Warren, and Paige had made a dress similar to them. Leo was in his army uniform, Remus in the 17th century clothing and Sirius was the most dressed as Jack Sparrow. He really had gone all the way and the only way to tell that it was Sirius was his grey eyes. He even had the hat, and didn't seem like he was going to remove for the whole evening.

"Great costume Sirius." Harry said to his godfather.

"Aye, it is." Sirius grinned. James and Remus groaned.

"He's been doing that all afternoon. Speaking like that." Remus explained.

"There be nothing wrong with the way I talk, Savvy?" Sirius said to Remus. Remus just shook his head.

"I swear, if he keeps this up all night, I might go crazy." Remus said. A song by the weird sisters came on. "Paige, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would. Leave pirate boy with this lot. Sorry." Remus walked into the crowd with Paige. Lily and James left with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, leaving Phoebe and Sirius alone.

"How long are you going to keep this up for?" Phoebe asked.

"As long as I can." Sirius grinned, reverting back to normal talk. "How long did you say before someone hits me?"

"Before midnight. And remember its 10 galleons."

"10 galleons be able to get me a whole night with a beautiful lady, maybe you be that lady. Savvy?" He winked as he started his pirate mode again.

"You have got to be the cheesiest pirate I've ever heard of." Phoebe said, knowing that a quote would be next.

"But you have heard of me." Sirius said. "Now, missy, will you dance with Cap'n Jack Sparrow?"

"Of course, Captain." She emphasised the Captain. They danced next to Piper and Leo and kept going for 4 hours straight. When they finally left the floor, they found everyone but the Kinetics sitting down.

"So, still talking like a pirate?" Lily asked.

"Aye lass. But I think you're forgettin' one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Lily hit him. "That is bloody annoying now Sirius."

"Lils, you couldn't have waited until after midnight could you?" Sirius spoke normally.

"Why?" Lily asked, confused.

"Cos he said he could keep it up all night and I said that by midnight someone would hit him because of it. So, 10 galleons please." Phoebe held her hand out.

"I haven't got it on me. When we leave, I'll get it from the Hollow." Sirius told her, using the short name for Godric's Hollow.

"Fine." Phoebe said. "Now, do you want to keep dancing?"

"Yeah. Bye guys!" He dragged Phoebe back into the middle of the dancefloor.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Harry and Ginny's costumes? Harry is Prince Charming in case you couldn't get it. Ginny's outfit is similar to that Hilary Duff wore and Harry's like what Chad Michael Murray wore in A Cinderella Story. Watched it the other day and I just couldn't resist. Well, be waiting for part two, I'll be getting it out in the next few days. Or today, you never know, lol!**


	12. Costume Ball Part 2 & Parental Decisions

**Part two and the final chapter. Well, I think this story is a success, it's been one of my favourites to write so far, but I have a feeling my next story will be more fun. Anyway, please enjoy the final instalment of Become One With The Animal Inside You. Hope you had fun! And I just realised that I had Cho as a student in this story, so let's just say that she is in Harry's year ok?****

* * *

Chapter 12: Costume Ball Part 2 & Parental Decisions

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_So, still talking like a pirate?" Lily asked._

"_Aye lass. But I think you're forgettin' one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"_

_Lily hit him. "That is bloody annoying now Sirius."_

"_Lils, you couldn't have waited until after midnight could you?" Sirius spoke normally._

"_Why?" Lily asked, confused._

"_Cos he said he could keep it up all night and I said that by midnight someone would hit him because of it. So, 10 galleons please." Phoebe held her hand out._

"_I haven't got it on me. When we leave, I'll get it from the Hollow." Sirius told her, using the short name for Godric's Hollow._

"_Fine." Phoebe said. "Now, do you want to keep dancing?"_

"_Yeah. Bye guys!" He dragged Phoebe back into the middle of the dancefloor.

* * *

_

_Hogwart's Great Hall…_

People had been asking Harry and Ginny to dance all night, even though no one knew who they were, but they just kept asking. Cho Chang had asked Harry to dance but, after receiving a death glare from Ginny, he declined. Ginny had Neville, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Stuart Reedley (a Ravenclaw sixth year) and at least 10 other boys she didn't recognise come and ask her. It was nearly midnight and they moved back together to dance to 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7.

"Ginny, I've always known you were my dream come true." Harry said to her softly while she rested her head on his shoulder.

The next song was 'Hippogriff Rock' by The Four Wands which was followed by 'Could It Be Magic' by Take That. **(A/N: This is actually a real song, not one I made up. I should know, it was in a musical I was in.)** They slow danced until a new song came on. A Sum 41 song called 'Noots'.

"This is one of my favourites." Ginny said. Harry had to agree. He only knew it because Hermione and Ginny made him and Ron watch Fantastic 4 and it was in a scene on a mountain. Harry suspected Hermione and Ginny liked more than the song in THAT scene **(A/N: Meaning a half naked Chris Evans! I was like 'Woah' in that scene, so they had a similar reaction)** but Harry didn't care. He was here, dancing with a beautiful girl, without a care in the world.

When the song ended, Dumbledore in his Gandalf outfit stood in front of them all. "Now, it is 1 minute until midnight. All those with masks will have to remove them at the strike of 12." The first strike was heard. Masks were coming off everywhere and Harry and Ginny removed them before the 12th stroke. They were lucky, as anyone who was still wearing a mask had it fly off or dissolve. "Now that we are all de-masked, I would like to award prises for costumes."

Everyone started talking and only with two claps from Dumbledore did it go quiet. "Now, third place goes to Bradley Smyth and Isabella Gienti as Danny and Sandy from the muggle movie Grease." Claps went up as the two 4th year Hufflepuffs went up to receive a prize. "Second place goes to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as Prince Charming and Cinderella." More cheers went up as Harry and Ginny went up to receive their prize. "Our first prize winner is rather a strange one. He was an invited guest, not a student but the staff and myself feel that his costume is the best. Sirius Black as Captain Jack Sparrow from the muggle movie Pirates of the Caribbean." Every Gryffindor cheered and most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Slytherins just ignored him.

3 minutes after this finished, music started playing again, 'This Broom Was Made For Flying' by Elisa Wayen started the dancing again. Everyone in the room seemed to scream like mad and made a dash to the dancefloor. This included Sirius and Phoebe, Piper and Leo, Remus and Paige, but the Kinetics sat at the table, with Lily and James.

"Harry, we haven't had a chance to tell you about the baby yet. Well, I went to the healer and they said they could find out if it was a boy or a girl." Lily told the four of them.

"Well? What is it, a boy or girl?" Harry asked.

"We're going to have a girl." James said, putting his hand in Lily's.

"I'm going to have a sister?" Lily nodded. "That's so cool."

"Harry, they aren't all great you know." Ron said. This earned him a hit on the arm from Hermione and a death stare from Ginny. "Leave me alone. Ok, I take it back. Happy?"

"No. cos you still said it, didn't you." Ginny said.

The song changed and '1985' by Bowling For Soup came on.** (A/N: Sorry, I just love the song so much, I had to get it in there.)**

"Ron come on. Let's dance." Hermione said, basically dragging him over to the dancefloor.

"Looks like Ron has no choice. You wanna dance?" Harry asked.

"When don't I?" Ginny and Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing.

As the hours into the morning grew larger, the numbers in the hall grew smaller. The Kinetics had left around 3 and when the Charmed Ones, Leo, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus left, there were only around 25 people left, with about 3 professors.

Dumbledore had insisted that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stay the night at the castle, so gave them the east tower to stay in. The next day, they spent all of half an hour talking to Harry and the others before they had to go to class, but promised to stay in touch. After seeing this, Piper and Phoebe decided to visit Victor at the Manor with the children sometime soon. Paige felt left out of this, even though she was invited she declined. She decided to take venture herself. She would invite her father, Sam, to Hogwarts for a visit.

* * *

**Well, what can happen when Sam visits, If Sam visits? Well, it's my story so quite a lot. But you're all going to have to wait until the next story to find out, so stay tuned.**

**Next Instalment: What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter?**_ (Wonder what that means, ay? And it's not to do with Paige!)_


End file.
